Path Of Faith
by AssassinWolfPup
Summary: A family secret nearly lost forever but when a package arrives at Jayda Caslin's house addressed to her it is up to her along with her friends and family to bring back a lost order. Along the way they must face modern day Templars, and learn how to fight a growing threat, all the while trying not to kill each other, ether by accident or murder. Story AU rated M to be safe
1. Prologue

**Hello! I would like to welcome you to the Chapter for my Assassin's Creed story: Patch Of Faith. Now I only own the OC's, Story Line, and anything else you do not reconize. I only own the Assassin's Creed video games but I dont own the rights to them no matter how much I plead and beg. Maybe I should bribe them? Anyway enjoy if you do not like then you can tell me all reviews are accepted but please note that if you don't like don't read! Oh and yes spelling and grammer is off I don't care I will try my best but that is all you can ask of me.**

* * *

It all started December twenty first two thousand twelve the supposed date for the end of the world, but that day my cousin Desmond Miles, my best friend Alex Levine, and myself Jay Caslin had discovered not only my families secret, but another secret as well. A secret that in the wrong hands would corrupt the very world we live in, but I am getting ahead of myself. To those reading this, it maybe the last you hear from me. Rest easily because the work Desmond, Alex, and I did will continue on.

Now if you are an enemy reading this then you are out of luck. I made sure to write this so as only those with eagle eyes can learn about our cause. It would be over my dead body that you Templars get ahold of any piece of it. If you are friend welcome to the Brotherhood of Assassins I am Master Assassin Jayda Caslin or Jay for short. Please the Brotherhood is not dead, like the Templars we went into hiding after the revolutionary war. Unlike the Templars who have become the Freemasons, we Assassins have hidden our secrets from our own families only to be passed down in stories and in some cases like mine journals and a trunk full of knowledge. (I know I know, George Washington was a Freemason I know, it is all very confusing and I have no time to explain in great detail so just trust me.)

I know this does not make sense but trust me, continue reading my journal and you will see. Keep in mind by the time you finish you will have more questions and if something were to happen to us you will be left on your own, but I have faith that you will know the right path to take. In my journal is a collective of Desmond's, and Alex's accounts as well to help you to understand. Now my story along with Desmond, and Alex's starts on an average day, but then what good story doesn't? Oh and before I forget if by some chance that we are still alive look for us, find us, because there is safety in numbers, and you will need all the training you can get. If we are dead then go to the Eastfield High school locker number 324 and at the bottom is a secret compartment giving you training guidelines, blueprints, and a map to our base.

Only go there if we are dead! Good luck! And maybe Farewell.  
_


	2. You Want To Go Back In The Garbage Can?

_**Author Note: Thank you to GeneralWildfire for reviewing! You will not be disappointed! So here is the next chapter the disclaimer is on the first chapter! I do not like repeating myself.**_  
_

In a two story brick house a mile outside of Shoehorn, IL past the still growing trees and sitting on the wrap around porch was to Alex and Jayda as they wait on Desmond, Jayda's cousin.

**Jayda's POV**

"So when is your cousin getting here?" My best friend Alex said as we sat on my front porch waiting for my cousin Desmond Miles to get here.

My name is Jayda Caslin or just Jay for short, I am twenty years of age and my best friend Alex Levine is twenty one years of age. My cousin Desmond Miles is twenty three years old and is a bar tender in Chicago and the only cousin who I talk to in my family.

Turning in my seat to get a look at my friend I let out one of my annoyed sighs and said, "I don't know he said he was leaving hours ago, let us just hope that he has a good excuses or I will kill him slowly." Desmond was hours late to our little get together, to celebrate me losing all of my access weight. Of course we were going to celebrate with pizza, soda, and hours of video games. Mainly a game called Assassin's Creed, I know junk food and video games is a great thing to do after losing all that weight, but that is just how we celebrate.

Alex let out a huff before stating, "Yea well he had better get here soon if not then I am eating his part of the pizza."

"Yea I want to see you try you are the shortest out of the three of us, he has stuffed you in our garbage can before." I said laughing at the memory of Alex of five foot even getting shoved by my six foot five cousin. While five foot nine me was on the floor laughing.

"Just shut up." Alex said throwing her soda can at me, only to miss and hit Desmond who came up ninja like, in the head.

Desmond turned to look at Alex before saying, "You really want to go back in the garbage can again don't you?" At that point I could not stop myself and I started to laugh my heart and lungs out. "Dezzy my dear sweet cousin do you happen to remember the last time she got out of the garbage can?" I said threw the laughter.

Desmond turned to me and smirked, "Of course she gave me the scar to prove it." Desmond's scar was a supposed accident that involved a pissed off she devil jackrabbit (Alex) and a well-aimed vase.

"Anyway have you noticed anything different?" I said trying to stop the two from fighting. Desmond looked me over and said, "So you lost a little weight?" Yelling back I said while moving my arms up and down my body, "Does this look like a little weight to you." It was true I did not lose a little weight I went from two hundred and eighty five pounds to one hundred and fifty pounds.

Before he could respond a coughing sound was heard, turning to the source of the sound we discovered it was Alex who still had her hand up at the coughing position. "WHAT?" Desmond and I yell not noticing she was now pointing at a UPS man who was trying not to laugh.

Turning to the nice UPS man I ask, "Yes can I help you?" Smiling the nice man who we will call Bob said, "Yes mam is one of you Miss Caslin?" Bob looked at me like I was the ring leader and well let's face it I was (Friend of Author: Ummmm say WHAT? {Author: What can I say but my story and I am sticking to it}). "Um yes that is me," I said as Bob took out the pen and handed me the paperwork to sign. "Well it is all yours you folks have a good day!" Bob said as he walked back to the trunk to leave us to our own devices.

"How did you not know he was here?" Alex asked as soon as the truck was out of sight. Glancing at my short friend I stuck my nose in the air and said, "I was busy making my point." It was at that time that I noticed how big the package was, and that he unloaded before I signed for it. The box was at least three feet in height and four feet in length, not only that but it looked heavy. "Hey Dezzy do you think you can be a dear and get that for me?" I asked my cousin in my sweetest voice; Desmond just looked at me like I was crazy before saying, "Nope not throwing my back out again."

All I had to say to him was, "Damn you Dezzy."

**~FF 5 min of huffing puffing and cussing~**

After about five minutes we had that fucking heavy box of God knows what into the house and now had the letter that was taped to the top of the box sitting on the table next to it. Collapsing into a huffing heap to the couch we silently looked at each other before forgetting about said box, and turning on the PlayStation three to play that Assassin's Creed.

**~FF Half an hour~**

"This is way too creepy. I mean how do they know me?" Desmond said as he passed the controller to Alex. (Authors note: Basically you die pass the controller.) Looking away from the T.V. to Desmond I said, "I know it is like they were stalking you...well not the kidnapped to an evol lab and forced to go into the machine and your background is wrong but you get the point." Alex paused the game a moment to look at Desmond as well then she said, "It is weird that they got the name and job right. Any secrets that you want to spill?" I laughed knowing that it all had to be one big coincidence.

"Let's not think about it too much, I mean it is just a game you maybe served one of the creators in the bar and they remembered you." I said as Alex went back to the game leaving Desmond and I to talk. Desmond shook his head and asked, "How do you explain the character looking exactly like me?" Shrugging my shoulders to show him I have no flipping clue I got up from the couch and made my way over to the table to look at the letter. Having forgotten about it for a little over a half hour I actually got a good look at the letter only to find out that the letter and package was sent by my uncle Danny.

Getting a letter opener from the kitchen I carefully opened the letter and very carefully unfolded the letter to read it. What I did not know was that my life is about to change.


	3. The Pie

**GeneralWildfire: I will admit that i did not read over the last chapter carefully :( but this one I am hoping that I got them all (note I said hoping)**

**Disclaimer is on the first chapter again I don't like repeating myself! Enjoy!**  
_

_Dear Jayda,_

_I know it has been two years since Grandpa Jack has passed away and now it is time to up hold his last will and testimony. Grandpa Jack wanted me to hold on to this old trunk until two years after his death. He has never spoken to anyone about what was in there but he did say that you will have the key. I am sorry I can't help you anymore then this but it is all I have to go on. Be safe and tell Desmond the same._

_Sincerely,_

_Uncle Danny_

I started to reread the letter over and over again; somehow my mind has more questions than answers. 'I will have the key? What key! Grandpa Jack never gave me a key. I have so many keys I could be a high school janitor this very second.' I thought as I am trying to figure out what key he meant. Turning back to Alex and Desmond who was in turn looking at me because it is my turn, I shaking my head I said, "How bout we turn that off for a minute this came from our uncle Danny. He said it was Grandpa Jack's, I don't know I have a weird feeling and I just hope that it is just hunger."

Desmond is the first to respond, like me, Desmond and I were the only ones out of our family to spend a lot of time with Grandpa Jack. So to say that something is from him would get anyone of us up off the couch in a flash.

Desmond is by my side quicker than flies on horse apples. Desmond took the letter from my hands and started to read said letter.

"This makes no sense at all. I mean Grandpa Jack's will was... I mean he did...well he. I don't know anymore, I guess we will just have to open up the trunk." Desmond said while he is handing the letter to Alex so she can read it. As I looked at the trunk I had an idea and I turned to Desmond and said, "Well we can have two options, number one we can open the trunk now, or two we can have the pie in the fridge." As if on cue Alex and Desmond looked at each other before the three of us said, "Pie."

~FF 2 minutes~

As we are sitting in the kitchen digging into the Grass hopper pie (AN: mmmmm grass hopper pie oh and when I mean dig in I mean we have no plates just the pie and forks), Alex speaks up, "Okay so I have never met your Grandpa Jack so I just have to ask this, why are you guys making a big deal out of this?"

I am expecting something like this, so I put it in hopefully a way that she might get it, "Well Grandpa Jack never left a will." The look on Alex's face said to me that I goofed so I look at Desmond to bail me out.

"Grandpa Jack just told us how he wanted to be buried but everything else was already divided amongst the family as per Grandma Jack's orders before she died. So to say that there is a will from Grandpa Jack means that ether: A, it is a mean joke but seeing as it is from our Uncle Danny then that is not the case. B, There is a secret government plot to kill us all off." Desmond said right before I gave him a good whack on the head for being an idiot.

"Government secret really are you serious?" I said giving him the world's dumbest cousin award glare. I took another bite of pie and looked back at the package. Getting some courage from the pie, I grabbed a box cutter from the top of the sink. Making my way to the package I can hear footsteps behind me telling me that the others are fallowing. As I got to the package I bend down to cut the box off of the trunk so we don't have to lift it any farther. As I removed the cardboard I stop and admire the workmanship on the box. It was a deep red wood with beautiful leather straps and silver adornments. The trunk barely looked old but the craftsmanship you could tell was at least centuries old. The only thing the three of us can say is, "Wow."

The key hole was crafted in beautiful silver and is a very narrow slit, too small for a key, and too big for a bobby pin. "So how do we open it?" Desmond says while he crouches down next to me. Alex is now flanking my right while Desmond is flanking my left; Alex is running her hand along the wood as Desmond is running his hand along the key hole.

"I don't know but if any of you has any ideas...wait a minute hold on." I say getting up and running to the kitchen to get me a butter knife. As I run back to the trunk Desmond and Alex move a bit more out of my way just in case I trip and stab them with the knife. As soon as I return Alex says, "A butter knife? What in the world was in that pie why would a butter knife work?" Desmond started to laugh at my idea when he says, "Because when something needed to be opened Grandpa Jack always got a butter knife out. It did not matter what it was a jar, a door, or a box. He always had a butter knife. But really Jay it is centuries old even they don't make them how they used to what makes you think a butter knife is the key?"

I am simply shrugging at this since I have no flipping clue if this would work or not, I am just spit balling but if Grandpa Jack always used a butter knife then why can't we. My hand starts to shake as I bring the knife up and place it in the key hole. When I had the knife at least an inch or more in we heard a tell-tale click.

We get up off the floor and just stand there looking at the trunk. I scarcely breathe as I reach down to open the trunk and look inside to find.


	4. Confusion and Phone Calls

Okay this has been a long time coming I am sorry for not posting sooner but I have other things to work on. Anyway the next chapter will be up soon so please Rate and Review and thank you to all those who has reviewed before.

GeneralWildfire: as for the cliffhangers MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA hee hee.

* * *

_Last time on Path of Faith... I am simply shrugging at this since I have no flipping clue if this would work or not I am just spit balling but if Grandpa Jack always used butter knife then why can't we. My hand starts to shake as I bring the knife up and place it in the key hole. When I had the knife at least an inch or more in we heard a tell-tale click. _

_We get up off the floor and just stand there looking at the trunk. I scarcely breathe as I reach down to open the trunk and look inside to find._

**Now...**

A crisp white satin sheet with a red with a black outlined a strange symbol covering the items inside. Desmond and I looked at each other as we recognize our grandmother's embrodery stich, it is recognizable by the seed or "forbidden" stitch that she would mix with the Pekinese stitch both would strain the eyes of the maker.

"Wow just what I always wanted," Alex says sarcastically happy as she looks in the trunk and runs her fingers along the symbol. Desmond and I start to chuckle as I start to slowly lift up the sheet to reveal three changes of robes, and sitting on top is a letter that is yellow with age.

I pick up the letter and noticed the strange symbol was on the wax seal on the back of the letter. I open the envelope with a shaking hand and pull out the letter that looks slightly less yellow then the rest of it. I start to read it out loud as it says,

_"My Dearest Grandchildren,_

_To survive this long in our line of work is truly a miraical in on its' self. I put up a good front with my children and the people around me into believing that I was a simple farmer. Alas I wish that was the case, for I am more than that, and at the same time I am less. Best I must tell you and your cousin now Jayda, rather than have your lives taken away from you when you never had training. When Desmond was born I was surprised at the way he reacted to the world, and then when you were born I saw you and wrote this letter. You and Desmond are the last in our family to possess the traits of the Assassin Order._

_After the Revolutionary war the Templars went underground and became the Freemasons, while us Assassins disappeared and remained hidden to this day. I am or was by the time you read this the Master Assassin of our whole Assassin order. All of the other Order bases are gone now we have been hiding for so long that it has slowly died away. That is before I saw you and Desmond, Jayda, you Desmond and your friend are the key to bringing back the Assassin Order to its fullest, and stop the Templars. We have been Assassins for as long as anyone can remember we are here to keep order and peace in the world. We also protect the Seven Pieces of Eden and I promise to explain more when you get to Grizzly Peak in Colorado. There is a safe house there. Be careful, take the trunk with you and above all tell no one about the Assassin Order._

_Desmond, Jayda, and Alex, Be careful_

_~Signed Grandpa Jack"_

Alex is the first to respond after a few seconds of silence, "THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED, sure creepy that he knew my name before you and I even meant. Also I have never met him before, so it makes him sound like a stalker, but, so FUCKING COOL at the same time. AND we are bad ass Assassins!"

I just look at my friend who I now think is a few colors short of the rainbow, before I say, "This this can't be fucking true it sounds so... so ... out there. Grandpa Jack... us... Assassins? No I just can't believe it." Desmond is taking longer to respond as he is staring at the letter still in my hand.

"We need to go to Grizzly Peak. Jay if Grandpa really wanted us to do this we should go. And plus prove to ourselves that he was not crazy." Desmond says with his voice confident but his face betraying him. "Desmond does have a point if he really wanted us to go then we go but, well what you say Jay we have enough saved to go." Alex says to me as she gets up and stands by Desmond.

I look at them hoping they were kidding, I was starting my new job soon and Alex, Desmond, and I were planning a trip to Disney World next month. "Ok there is apparently no reason to rush over right away. So let's think about it tonight and decide tomorrow. We can't be rash about something we don't understand, I still say it sounds crazy and I am not fully convinced." I say as I am looking between Alex and Desmond. The duo nods at me and we put everything back in the trunk and lock it again, then we start to make our way to the couch for a night of mild silence and deep thinking.

**~FF to 12:30 a.m. and 3 pizzas and 7 cases of Mountain Dew later~**

Desmond is up playing Assassin's Creed and Alex is on deck to play, we were still thinking about the letter and silently I find it ironic that we were playing the video game when our lives just turned into one it seems. I am about to reach for yet another Mountain Dew, when the phone starts to ring. I get up to answer it and walking over I am now starting to wonder who would be calling at this time in the morning. As I pick up the phone the caller i.d. flashes a blocked call, and it is causing me to be on edge. I push talk say, "Hello, Caslin and Levine residence who are you calling for?" The voice was gruff and sounded like it was meant for a horror movie instantly sends chills up my spin when they say, "The Assassins will be no more." Then the phone goes dead in my hang causing me to panic.

I spin around on my heels and face my friends who are now looking at me with worried looks on their faces and all I say to them is, "We gotta go!"


End file.
